


la primavera florece en tu piel

by larrysperm



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23257921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrysperm/pseuds/larrysperm
Summary: Harry es un alfa que huele la primavera en un omega llamado Louis.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 7





	1. 1. hueles a flores y cosas lindas

Algo olía a primavera, Harry estaba casi seguro que no eran las flores que había fumado. Pero quizás, podía ser efecto lo que le ponga tan tonto. Su olfato es mejor al que el de un beta o un omega. Pero eso no justifica el hecho de que haria lo que fuera por ese olor, aún así si llegaría a caerse por un precipicio, fuera tragado por una ballena o dejarse atacar por millones de gatos que lo confunden por una bola de estambre.

(Demuestra el nivel de estupidez en el que lo dejó un simple porro, los pensamientos idiotas que tiene).

Ahora, él estaba parado en medio de la fiesta, cerca de un sofá, donde había estado fumando el porro. Solo que en ese momento estaba ofalteando el aire en busca de quién o qué olía tan bien. Le hacía acordar a cuando era niño y su mamá hacía galletas, él olfateaba su camino desde donde esté hasta las deliciosas galletas.

Parece un idiota y quizás lo era, muchos entenderían lo que le estaba ocurriendo ahora. En el mundo de los lobos y mas específicamente, en el de los alfas, quienes tienen mejores olfatos, se podía cambiar fácilmente la frase "amor a primera vista" por la de "amor a primer olor". Aunque no sonara muy bien.

Harry se percató que estaba en una fiesta donde hay compañeros de la universidad, amigos, conocidos y gente que se podría burlar de él por como le afectó un simple porro por décadas, así que, abrió los ojos y se enderezo. Comenzó a buscar disimuladamente, o lo que más podía, por lo menos, al dueño o dueña de ese olor. Caminó por el primer piso con lentitud, tenía la escusa de haber fumado por estar pareciendo un raro. Porque si que se veía raro, vagando por la fiesta cual zombie buscando cerebro.

El olor a flores, primavera y cosas lindas, que le hacía acordar al aroma que tenían las galletas que preparaba su mamá cuando era niño, lo llevó hacía un omega chico de lindos ojos azules. Ojos azules que le hacían acordar más a un mar, con una playa desierta, que a un prado lleno de flores, donde podría saltar y ser estúpidamente feliz, que era lo que se imaginaba con su olor.

El omega estaba recostado en un sofá blanco, en el piso de arriba, con su teléfono en mano y su mirada concentrada, su ceño levemente fruncida. Parecía maleducado y grosero, o que solo quería estar comodo, porque cada vez que alguien o una pareja se sentaba al lado suyo, él los pateaba. Harry sonrió divertido al verlo hacerlo.

Se quedó viéndolo de lejos como un demente por varios minutos, hasta que se decidió por no ser tan raro y se acercó. Le dijo hola, con una potente e impresionante voz gruesa, ronca, pero el omega ni siquiera volteó a verlo. Fruncio el ceño.

Tosió falsamente, intentando llamar nuevamente su atención pero no lo consiguió. Su último recurso fue tocarle el brazo. El omega levantó la mirada y lo observó atentamente, esperando a que hablará. Tenía sus ojos entrecerrados, intentando lucir intimidante. Harry creía que se veía lindo y divertido.

Se quedó viéndolo como demente de nuevo, por segundos esta vez, hasta que el omega levantó una de sus cejas, impaciente, al parecer.

"Hueles rico," Soltó, sintiéndose idiota al escucharse. "¿Puedo olerte?"

Mordió su labio inferior, sintiéndose el doble de idiota. En serio ¿que le ocurría? Nunca fue timido, al parecer la droga y el olor a primavera lo drogaba.

El omega soltó una risa.

"Puedes hacerlo," Dijo, con una sonrisa divertida en sus labios. "Pero estoy leyendo, así que no me molestes"

"Está bien" Respondió Harry, antes de, sin permiso del omega, tirarse encima suyo en el pequeño sofá.

Se acomodó de modo que su rostro quedara escondido en el cuello del más pequeño. No tenía apoyado su cuerpo, apoyaba su peso en el sofá, con ayuda de sus brazos y piernas.

Respiró su olor, cerrando los ojos y llenándose hasta el dedo más chiquito del pie con su esencia.

"¿Qué lees?" Preguntó, su voz pesada e ida. No sonando para nada a como le habló hace un rato, nervioso e irreconocible.

"Un fanfic de Harry Potter," Soltó sonando como quién está haciendo algo que le fascina y le distraen de ello. Harry creía que eso mismo acababa de pasar. "Dije que no molestaras"

"Okey," Murmuró Harry, sus palabras haciendo cosquillas en el cuello del omega. El chico se retorcio abajo suyo. "¿que es un fanfic?"

"Una historia escrita por una fan" Le contestó, como si fuera obvio y deberia haberlo aprendido en jardín de infantes.

Harry asintió contra su cuello.

"Bien, ¿por qué estás en una fiesta leyendo fanfic?" Preguntó, de nuevo interrumpiendo su lectura.

"Porque quise venir. El chico que me gustaba vino, pero se está follando alguien arriba" Murmuró molesto, su ceño fruncido. Harry le perdonó el hecho de que vino por otro alguien porque se veía adorable así. "Pero la verdad, es que hubiera preferido haberme quedado en mi casa a leer un libro de Harry Potter, ver la película o leer una fanfic sin que un alfa idiota me haga preguntas"

Harry soltó una carcajada divertida.

"Perdón," Pidió, pero volvió a interrumpirlo. "¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Louis" Contestó y no le molestó que no le haya pedido el nombre porque sabía el suyo.

"Bien, te dejaré leer en paz" Murmuró, con una sonrisa suave en sus labios.

"¡Por fin!" Exclamó, sonriendo amplió y Harry no se ofendió, se alegró de haber visto su sonrisa; que, ahora si, lucía a un prado lleno de flores, donde podía saltar y ser estúpidamente feliz.

Louis olía a primavera y cosas lindas, tenía unos ojos de mar con playa desierta y una sonrisa de un prado lleno de flores, donde podía saltar y ser estúpidamente feliz. A Harry le gustaba la variedad de ecosistemas y estaciones.

Cerró los ojos, acercando su nariz a su cuello y disfrutando de la primavera.

Se quedó dormido encima del omega.


	2. tus labios: mi sabor preferido

Abrió los ojos y vio a Louis a su lado con su teléfono. Fruncio el ceño, no estaban en el sofá donde se había quedado dormido hace unas horas, estaban en una cama de dos plaza, uno acostado al lado del otro. No recordaba haber hecho nada con Louis, ni siquiera lo beso, solo se quedó dormido encima suyo como idiota. Así que no entendía cómo mierda llego a esa habitación, mucho menos a la cama.

No la reconoce, tampoco es como si haya estado muchas veces en esa casa; solo en un par de fiesta antes que esa.

Se froto los ojos y giro en la cama hacía Louis.

"¿Que hacemos aquí?" Preguntó, su ceño aún fruncido.

"Jonh, el chico que me gustaba y se estaba cogiendo a otro, me ayudó a traerte. Me dijo algo sobre que no sabía que me gustara montar a alfas dormidos," Comentó, rodando los ojos. A Harry le gustó la idea. "Es un idiota. ¿Como es que siquiera me gustaba?"

"No lo se" Respondió Harry, aunque Louis solo se hablaba a si mismo.

"Lo gracioso es que el chico con el que follo lo ayudó a traerte aquí" Dijo, riendo después. Harry también rió.

"¿Y tu tambien ayudaste?" Preguntó Harry. Louis lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

"No," Contestó, sonando ofendido. "Estaba ocupado leyendo mi fanfic"

Harry sonrió de lado.

"¿Te levantaste temprano para continuar leyendo tu fanfic?" Le preguntó Harry con verdadera curiosidad, todavía sonriendo.

"No," De nuevo con su tono de ofendido. "Ni siquiera dormí. Quería terminarlo"

"Oh," Exclamó, sorprendido. Estuvo a punto de reprender al omega, no podía pasar tanto tiempo sin dormir, eran las nueve de la mañana. "¿Y ya la terminaste?"

"Ajá," Murmuró, asistiendo con la cabeza. "Ahora necesitó un café, invitame uno" Le pidió, más bien ordenó.

Harry le sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza y cediendo encantado.

-

Caminaron un rato hasta el primer café que encontraron, no estaban en una zona céntrica y por eso no hallaron ningún lugar donde desayunar cerca. Mientras caminaban, hablaban, Harry estaba encantando, aunque Louis no fuera un gran hablador. Louis estudiaba letras modernas, le explicó, y habló un poco de los libros que tenía que leer para este semestre, sus ojos brillaban, Harry espera conseguir algún día alguna reacción parecida pero que fuera por él. Le dijo que estaba en segundo y saltó, de la nada, hablándole sobre sus hermanas y hermano. Contándole cuantas tenía, como se llamaban y que le gustaba hacer cuando pasaba tiempo con ellas. 

Estaba en cámara lenta, alargando las palabras y gestualizando lentamente. Cuando sonreía tardaba segundos, sus labios se curvaban con pereza.

Se quedaron varias calles en silencio, solo caminando uno al lado del otro. No era un silencio incómodo, sino uno tranquilo, que no te ponía nervioso.

"Estoy cansado," Murmuró Louis, Harry giró a verlo. "Sino habló hasta por las rodillas"

Harry soltó una carcajada.

"¿No se supone que se dice 'hasta los codos'?" Preguntó Harry, divertido.

"Yo digo como quiero" Contestó, levantando la cabeza engreidamente. Harry volvió a reír.

-

"¿Sabías que eres mi alfa?" Le preguntó de repente Louis.

Estaban sentados en el café ya, Louis había pedido un café negro, junto a un muffin, mientras que Harry solo un café cortado. Les acababan de traer sus pedidos cuando Louis soltó las palabras. La mesera los miró con el ceño levemente fruncido y se alejó con la bandeja.

"Lo se," Contestó Harry con una media sonrisa en sus labios. Levantó la taza con su mano para tomar un sorbo al terminar de hablar. "Lo pude oler en ti"

Louis rió.

"Fuiste bastante raro al respecto" Comentó, una sonrisa en sus labios y sus cejas levantadas. Harry rió.

"Lo fui," Contestó Harry, todavía riendo. "Pensé que había sido por haber fumado flores"

"¿Fumaste florcitas?" Preguntó Louis, su voz sonando como si hablara de un bebé o un osito. Harry se rió y asintió. "Dame"

Harry miró hacía los lados, fijándose de que nadie escuchará su conversación. Louis rodó los ojos.

"Tengo en mi departamento," Contestó Harry en un susurró. Louis volvió a rodar los ojos. "Algún día puedes venir"

"Claro," Respondió alegremente Louis. "Solo, supongo, te aviso que cuando fumo me pongo caliente"

"No tengo problema con ello," Sonrió lascivamente. "Yo te puedo enfriar luego"

Louis fruncio el ceño levemente.

"Eso sonó horrible," Soltó burlón. "Tienes suerte de ser lindo"

Continuaron hablando; Harry le comentó de su familia, era chica a comparación con la de Louis, solo teniendo una hermana, una mamá y un papá. Le contó que Gemma estaba trabajando en una biblioteca y que estudiaba moda. Su mamá trabajaba como secretaría en la empresa de su papá (Louis sonrió lascivamente a eso, pensando que su papá había tenido de amante a su secretaría, pero Harry le dijo, riendo, que se convirtió en su secretaria después de casados. Louis bufo, soltando un "eso es aburrido"). Y su papá, bueno, tenía una empresa chica, había estudiado economía en la universidad.

Louis también le contó unas cosas más sobre su familia; su mamá tenía un supermercado que atendia con sus hermanas, cuando él no estaba en la universidad, antes, o volvía en vacaciones tambien ayudaba. Lottie, la siguiente de sus hermanas, estudiaba maquillaje. Mientras que las demás seguian en la escuela.

Intercambiaron números de teléfono y después de una hora de haber terminado sus cafés y varios bostezos de parte de Louis, decidieron que debian irse (y Louis dormir). Pagaron y salieron juntos, hablaron de la dirección de cada uno para ver si podían caminar juntos y al parecer sí, vivian a un par de cuadras. Para diferentes lados, pero hasta allí, podían ir juntos.

Caminaron en silencio porque Louis estaba cansado y Harry también, no acostumbrado a caminar tanto con pocas horas de sueño.

Llegaron a la esquina donde debían separarse y Louis continuó su camino en dirección a su departamento, sin siquiera saludar a Harry.

"¿No me darás ni un beso?" Preguntó, su voz lo suficiente alta para que Louis escuché.

"Ven aquí y lo hago" Contestó, un puchero en sus labios.

"Louis," Soltó Harry, sonando divertido. "Estás en medio de la calle"

"Entonces ven y llevame a la otra vereda" Le dijo, rodando los ojos.

Harry también rodó los ojos, pero hizo lo que le pidió y lo llevó de la mano hasta la otra vereda. En ella, tomó con su mano libre su cintura y acercandolo a su cuerpo, lo besó. Fue un beso perezoso y suave. Sus labios apenas moviéndose sobre los ajenos. Harry apretaba con su mano la cintura de Louis; y Louis acercaba más a Harry con sus manos rodeando su cuello.

Se separaron después de varios minutos, Louis soltando un suspiró y Harry dejando rápidos y suaves besos sobre sus labios. Mi sabor y mi estación preferida en una persona, le susurró Harry. Louis le sonrió amplió.


	3. 3. quiero besar la primavera en ti

que te parece el viernes en mi casa?? ;) sigo teniendo las flores

siiiii, hace tiempo que quiero fumar. recuerda que me pongo caliente cuando lo hago ;)

lo recuerdo jajajaja. haré pizza, quieres?

me gusta la pizza pero no sé si me gusta tu pizza, no tienes cara de buen cocinero

quizas no tenga cara pero si cocino!!

eso lo veremos el viernes, bebé! ;)

-  
No le gustaba cocinar con nervios, así que hizo la masa la noche anterior, cuando estaba feliz y emocionado. Ahora, solo le tocaba cocinarla y agregarle el queso, la salsa, la cebolla en una y el huevo en otra. Y a eso de agregar y cocinar no le afectaba si estaba nervioso.

No comenzó a hacer las pizzas hasta que Louis llegó, fue cerca de las diez, tarde, porque habían quedado a las nueve. Hasta había pensado que no iba a llegar, no contesto en ningún momento los mensajes que le mandó preguntándole si se había atrasado o ni iba a llegar, pero no, apareció.

Lucía cansado y agitado, vistiendo una remera holgada gris, seguramente una o dos tallas mas grandes que la suya y un skinny jean negro. Harry se sonrió al verlo, imaginando como nadaría Louis en su ropa, que era tres tallas o más que la suya (o eso creía).

—¿Que pasó? ¿le robaste ropa a alguien mas grandote que tú y por eso viniste corriendo?—Preguntó divertido, soltando un par de carcajadas luego.

—Idiota, — soltó como respuesta Louis, pegándole en el pecho con su mochila, la que cayó después al suelo, y rodando los ojos. "Era de Jonh"

Harry frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué la tienes tú? —Preguntó, su ceño fruncido. —¿Te acostaste con él?¿No era que folló a otro?

—Sí, lo hizo —murmuró, sacándose sus zapatillas y dejándolas junto a su sofá, sintiéndose muy como en su casa. —Ésta se la saqué de su casa, cuando fui a una fiesta. Me gustaba por como olía y vestía. 

Harry frunció el ceño, tratando de tragar los celos que sentía. No lo consiguió. Se fue en dirección al pasillo sin decir ni una palabra, hacía su cuarto. Volvió a los segundos con una camisa estampada suya.

—Ponte ésta. —Ordenó, a punto de usar su voz alfa.

Louis se estremeció apenas, no reaccionando de alguna forma que es común en un omega, y después, sonrió. De forma burlona, divertida y coqueta. Harry frunció el ceño.

—Tu me gustas porque eres tontito, —murmuró divertido, se acercó y besó su mejilla sonoramente. —¿Para que me cambiaría de remera si dentro de un rato me voy a quitar toda la ropa?

Sonrió abiertamente y Harry suspiró pesadamente.

—Si muero de un infarto, va a ser tu culpa.

-

Comenzó a cocinar la pizza poco después, poniendo la masa con queso en el horno y verificando cada tanto para cuando estuviera lista agregar los demás ingredientes. Louis estaba a un lado, sentado en la mesada, contándole sobre su día, como había tenido que estar apurado todo el tiempo; primero porque se quedó dormido y llegaba tarde a clases, después a su trabajo de medio tiempo y por último a su casa, por haber estado hablando por teléfono con Lottie antes. Harry lo interrumpía a veces, diciéndole en una que seguro se había dormido por quedarse leyendo fanfic toda la noche (Louis se ruborizó por ello).

Cuando la pizza estuvo lista, un poco quemada porque se besaron por bastante tiempo, se sentaron a comer. Evitaron las sillas y la mesa y se sentaron en el suelo, Louis entre las piernas de Harry, apoyando los vasos y la pizza sobre la mesa ratona. Se besaron mas de lo que hablaron, terminaron la pizza fría, después de una hora.

Se reían entre besos y se sonreían tontamente, mirándose fijamente de vez en cuando. Ya parecían drogados pero de igual manera Louis quería fumar flores, así que le insistió hasta que Harry cedió. Se levantó, haciendo que Louis se caiga hacía atrás, contra el costado del sofá que estaba detrás de ellos, y las fue a buscar a su habitación. Pero no alcanzó a salir, porque cuando las tomó de su mesa de luz, junto al papel para hacer cigarrillos, Louis estaba entrando en la habitación. Le sonrió y Harry le respondió contra sonrisa. Luego se acercó, torpemente, y lo tomó por la cintura, besándolo. Dientes chocando, lenguas jugando, labios sonriendo. Fue un beso torpe y brusco, con fuerza, apenas teniendo velocidad. Pero después de un par de segundos, se volvió desesperado, Harry tomó a Louis por su trasero, y él envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. 

Lo llevó hasta la cama, cayéndose encima suyo pero sin aplastarlo, las flores trituradas y secas quedando olvidadas sobre el suelo. Lo besó, fuerte y brusco, acariciando sus costado por encima de su holgada remera y gruñendo al sentir un ligero olor a otro alfa en ella, su garganta vibrando. Louis sonrió contra su boca, separándose. 

—Osito gruñón —Murmuró divertido en un suspiro, acariciando con su nariz el cuello del alfa.

Harry frunció el ceño. —¿Osito?

—Si. —Contestó con una sonrisa y un asentimiento, a la vez que se hundía contra el colchón y se levantaba, quitándose la remera. Harry hizo un pequeño puchero con sus labios. —¿Que?

—Quería arrancartela —murmuró en un fingido tono triste.

Louis rodó los ojos y rió. Levantando su pelvis volvió a hablar: —Puedes arrancarme el pantalón. 

Harry sonrió y lo hizo, tomando la tela que estaba por encima de sus piernas y tirandola hasta desgarrarla. Louis soltó un suspiro tembloroso y tomó a Harry por los hombros, pidiéndole silenciosamente que lo besara. El alfa negó con una sonrisa entre divertida y traviesa en los labios. Rompió también sus boxers, que estaban húmedos en el centro. Louis gimió alto y agudo.

Entonces, volvieron a besarse, bruscos y desesperados. Harry acariciaba su cintura, sus muslos, apretaba sus muslos internos, dejando marcas y haciendo a Louis gemir agudo y agarrarse de su espalda. Llevó sus pequeñas manos a la cintura del alfa y levantó su remrra hasta sacarsela por encima de la cabeza. Harry se separó un poco para quitarse el mismo el pantalón. Ya desnudo, llevó nuevamente sus manos a los muslos internos del omega, apretando y acariciando hasta llegar a su entrada húmeda que había llegado a mojar la sabada debajo de ellos. La tocó apenas con sus dedos, superficialmente, probando, queriendo ver los musculos de todo el cuerpo de Louis contraerse y rejalarse solo con su tacto. Se sonrió, admirando. Los movió por encima de la sensible piel delicadamente un par de veces mas antes de meter un dedo dentro. Casi se fue hacía delante, contra Louis, al sentir el calor y la humedad envolver su dedo.

Cerró los ojos y sintió, la humedad y el calor envolviendo su dedo, logrando que se deslizara con facilidad. El olor que los envolvía; del aroma de la humedad de Louis, de la excitación de Harry, de sus hormonas juntandose en el aire. Lo estaba volviendo loco y apenas lo estaba preparando.

Estaba listo para embriagarse de él, de su aroma, de sus ojos azules, de su sonrisa, de su sexo, de su excitación, de sus gemidos. Quería besar la primavera fuera de él, pasar el verano, y convertirlo en un invierno fresco y lluvioso, con sonrisas cansadas y músculos relajados. Así que introdujo dos dedos dentro suyo y los movió dentro y fuera solo un par de veces sin poder resistirse, antes de quitarlos de dentro suyo, haciendolo soltar un sollozo en forma de queja, y embestirlo con su pene. Lento, probando, derritiendose con calor que lo envolvía. Con el húmedo y caliente verano que era Louis en ese momento.

Se quedó en el lugar, asegurándose de que esté bien antes de volver a moverse, fueron embestidas lentas, contenidas a un principio pero luego Louis soltó un quejido y entonces aceleró su velocidad. Embistiendolo con fuerza, apretando sus caderas. Sus movimientos eran bruscos, fuertes, desesperados y con velocidad, golpeando varias veces contra su próstata.

Se corrió después de varias embestidas más, salpicando su estomago, gimiendo fuerte y agudo. Harry lo hizo poco después, mordiendo por impulso en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro. Clavando sus colmillos salidos, marcandolo.

Se quedó lamiendo la sensible y reciente marca, mientras su nudo crecía en el interior de Louis. Se alejó poco después, para verificar cómo estaba su omega. Louis sonreía cansado, con pereza, su cuerpo relajado y sonrojado.

—Me marcaste. —susurró bajito, agrandando ligeramente su sonrisa y cerrando los ojos. Harry abrió los suyos, entre sorprendido en shock.

—Oh, por Dios, —exclamó, alejándose apenas. —Te marqué.

—Lo hiciste.

—Te conozco hace semanas, Louis, no te puedo marcar sin tu permiso. ¿No es... —Suspiró, intentando calmarse. — ¿No es ilegal?

Louis se río, la carcajada no se escuchó, sonó como si hubiera soltado aire.

—Harry, está bien, —susurró tranquilo. —Eres tú. Mi alfa.


	4. 4. volviste mis días en una primavera eterna

Harry y Louis se mudaron juntos después de un par de meses. El rizado no entendía como habían aguantado estar tanto tiempo sin pasar todos los segundos del día abrazados o besándose. No era literal, ambos trabajaban y estudiaban pero viviendo juntos compartían el mayor tiempo posible.

Estaban bien. Tenían peleas, como la mayoría de las personas que conviven pero eran cosas tontas y mundanas; como "por qué dejaste eso tirado allí" de parte de Harry y "claro, pero no te importa cuándo se trata de mis bragas" de Louis, lo que terminaba en sexo seguro. Lo que quería decir que no era una pelea grave o cien por ciento verdadera.

A pesar de todo, que Louis sea un poco desordenado (mucho, en realidad) sea gritón y nocturno, Harry lo ama. Y no cambiaría nada de como es por nada, pero si lo ayuda. Lo despierta para la universidad cuando en la noche se quedó leyendo alguna fanfic hasta la madrugada, lo deja dormir y evita que algo lo despierte los fines de semana o los días de semana en los que no tiene clases. Le da ideas cuando tiene que escribir algo para la universidad, como para sus capítulos de fanfics, que comenzó a escribir hace poco. Se comporta medio como un padre también, diciéndole que dejé el teléfono o un libro que estaba leyendo, si es el caso, cuando debería estar estudiando.

Él cocina, porque si fuera por Louis, solo comerían cereales con leche y pizza encargada si es que tenía dinero de más. Se supone que Louis es el que se encarga de limpiar y ordenar el departamento pero aunque lo hace bastante seguido, mantener las cosas limpias y ordenadas no es lo suyo y por ese pequeño detalle son la mayoría de sus tontas peleas. 

Desde que lo conoció, Harry se siente en el aire, como si estuviera flotando todo el tiempo. Estaba hablando de su omega, por supuesto, la persona con la que el destino lo juntó. Siempre supo que al lado de su omega sería diferente pero no tanto, nunca se imagino que todos los días serían primavera, donde no sentiría más el frío helado del invierno, ni el calor abrumador del verano, sino una sensación justo en el medio. Tampoco se imagino que todo en su vida ahora era colorido como la primavera, donde florecen todas las flores, ni que oliera tan bien como lo hace. 

Hay veces en las que Harry cierra los ojos y sin pensarlo sonríe, sin poder evitarlo. Estar con LÑouis es todo lo que siempre quiso. Con su Louis, su omega.

Hace unos años o incluso, meses antes de que conociera a Louis, pensaba que quería conocer a su omega dentro de un par años, cuando haya terminado la universidad y su vida se haya establecido mejor, está feliz igual. No puede siquiera imaginar como habrían sido estos últimos meses sin Louis. Claro que conocer a su omega en esta etapa de su vida le ahorró experiencias, como la de follarse más personas, tener más relaciones sin busca de nada eterno, pero está bien. Porque si lo hubiera conocido dentro de, quizás, unos cinco años, tal vez Louis ya no leería fanfictions de Harry Potter en Internet y Harry no hubiera conocido nunca ese mundo (porque ahora puede que lea fanfictions de Marvel, mientras Louis se pasa horas leyendo las de Harry Potter). Y, ciertamente, si lo hubiera conocido dentro de unos años, por lo menos, se supone, que ellos no fumarían ni flores, ni marihuana, porque serían adultos responsables seguramente con cachorros en camino o ya crecidos y eso de fumar cosas ilegales, bueno, no es una buena influencia o algo que un buen padre haga. Lo que significa que ellos no hubieran tenido sexo caliente con el efecto de la marihuana, lo que en realidad, era magnifico. Su nudo tardaba más de una hora en irse cuando estaban con los efectos y las sensaciones eran aún más fuertes que de costumbre. Había antes probado de tener su nudo dentro de alguien más, nunca se sintió tan fuerte y bien como con Louis, mucho menos con Louis y la marihuana. 

Antes quería que las cosas fueran de otra manera, conocer al amor de su vida dentro de unos años, ahora, en el presente, no puede ni pensar en las cosas de otra manera. Ama a Louis y la forma en la que lo hace sentir, como si fuera todo mágico, tan cursi como suene. 

Está enamorado, viviendo en una constante y eterna primavera. No puede querer nada diferente.


End file.
